Konoha Survivors
by tacticusthe11th
Summary: Konoha has fallen, but that was years ago. Now the Rookie nine and their families are just trying to survive without a village to protect them.


**I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form. This is a story I dug up out of my hard-drive.**

The gathered ninja stared around themselves in fear. What had been a large camp minutes ago had become a burning mess. The few shinobi who weren't on the ground bleeding to death were gathered in a shaky circle, all of them facing out-wards. The symbol of Iwa on their headbands was just visible as the fires of their camp drove back some of the evening darkness.

A flash of yellow light caused all of the ninja to jump. They had no time to react before a blond haired ninja was in their ranks. One Iwa Nin took a swipe at him with a kunai. The blond ducked, and then rolled to avoid a barrage of incoming kunai and shruiken.

Finishing his role, the blond quickly sliced the throat of the nearest ninja. Before the other ninja could react he's flashed through a quick series of hand seals and breathed a giant fireball at them. Three quarters of the Iwa Nin were incinerated instantly. The four remaining Nin quickly grouped together and faced the blond shinobi.

The blonde turned and smirked at his enemies, his blue eyes piercingly cold. Slowly, he withdrew a tri-pronged kunai from a holster on his thigh. Almost lazily he threw it at the Nin in the center of their little group. The ninja blocked the kunai easily-but was then blinded by a flash of yellow light. All the Nin did was blink and his head was flying away from his body.

The ninja's comrades reacted instantly, lunging at the enemy from three sides. The blond smirk grew into a grin, showing over sized canines. He grabbed the arm of the man in front of him and swung him around in a circle, knocking the other two ninja away. Continuing with his momentum, he slammed the ninja into the ground, cracking his skull open and showering himself in blood and brains.

The other two ninja stood up shaking, and started backing away from the gory blond shinobi.

"Do you really think that you can escape?" the blond asked, his voice deep and slightly raspy. The amusement in his tone was obvious, even to the two-panicked Iwa Nin. Before the two had a chance to answer the ground behind them erupted upwards. They spun around-- and had a kunai shoved into each of their foreheads, straight through their hitate. The ninja were dead before they hit the ground.

The three identical blondes all smirked at each other before they disappeared in a poof of smoke. Out in the field of corpses one of the dead bodies stood up. He shook himself lightly to dislodge some dirt and mud before putting his hands in the ram seal.

"Kai," he whispered quietly. His form seemed to ripple and change, revealing a very different person. At around six feet tall, he wore black shinobi pants and blue sandals with a green jounin vest covering his upper body. His long, shaggy blond hair was held out of his eyes with a forehead protector with the Kanji for Susano on it. It was the same shinobi who had killed all of the Iwa Nin.

A slight whirl of leaves brought the Shinobi's attention to a white haired figure that had appeared behind him, kneeling with her head bowed. She had two red dots on her forehead, and had a very thin, willowy figure that wasn't hidden in the least by the slightly loose kimono that she wore. A small shruiken pouch attached at the back of her kimono was the only real sign that she was a ninja. The blond turned to face the white haired girl fully, a small smile on his lips.

"Naruto-sama, you told me to come find you if anything of great importance came up," the white haired woman said respectfully. Naruto sighed.

"I've told you not to call me Naruto-sama Kimiko. What is so important that it needs to interrupt my mission?"

"The head of the Uchiha clan has requested and audience with you, Naruto-sempai," the girl said, he lips giving a faint twitch when Naruto frowned at her for using the honorific.

"Has he now," Naruto said thoughtfully. "Return to the compound. I will return once I have spoken with my client and collected my pay." "Kimiko looked up at Naruto.

"What is the price for two hundred dead Iwa Ninja?"

"More than enough to warrant my attention," Naruto said with a smirk. He began to walk away from the destroyed camp and into the forest that surrounded it.

"Naruto-sama!" Naruto turned and saw Kimiko standing and giving him a very grave look. "What shall I tell Uchiha-dono?"

"Tell Sasuke-teme that I accept. He can meet me at the manor in four days," Naruto said turning around, his voice sounding amused. There was a flash of yellow light, and Naruto was gone.

"So, the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan's shall be meeting," Kimiko, said, a thoughtful look on her face. "I hope you know what you're doing Naruto-sama, I don't want to loose my clan so soon after getting it." Then Uzumaki Kimiko turned sharply on her heal and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Uchiha Sasuke sat cross-legged in the garden of his clan's manor. His legs were folded underneath him and petals from the garden's Sakura trees landed on his black kimono with red coma marks. His eyes were closed and his dark bangs blew in front of his face every now and then from the occasional breeze. He gave a contented sigh as he listened to the going-ons of his clan around him. There was light chatter from the kitchen as his wives began work on the evening meal.

Sasuke smirked to himself at the thought. Having _wives _was definitely not something that most people would have expected of him. Since most of the girls that had been interested in him had been fangirls, it wasn't something he expected either.

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared up at the evening sky as stars began to appear. His sharingan activated for an instant, his red and black eyes darting back and forth across the sky. Sasuke stared for a moment longer before deactivating his Doujutsu and lowering his head with a sigh. _Times were simpler back then, _Sasuke thought morosely. _Back before…_memories of a burning village and people screaming in fear and pain flitted across Sasuke's mind before he pushed them away.

"Now is not the time to reminisce about the past," he said out loud to himself.

"But when is the right time Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke remained seated, not even twitching at the voice of a person who had most certainly not been behind him a second ago.

"You have Naruto's answer then Kimiko?" Sasuke said in a bored voice. He tilted his head back up and stared at the stars.

"Yes. He has agreed to meet you at our clan Manor in four days time," Kimiko said from her position standing behind Sasuke. She stared at the drifting Sakura petals as the fell in the dim moonlight with a dazed look in her eyes before looking at the head of the Uchiha clan. "I hope for your sake that this meeting is on the up and up Uchiha-dono."

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked with a smirk twitching at his lips.

"Because Uchiha-dono," Kimiko whispered in his ear , "I would hate to have to cut your head off and leave your clan without a leader."

Sasuke snarled in rage spinning and rising to his feet in one fluid motion, almost too quick for the eye to follow. His sharingan spun angrily as he looked for the young girl who had taunted him. When he saw no one he sighed and deactivated his sharingan. He glanced around his garden for any sign of the girl before smirking.

"She may not be related to him by blood, but that girl is definitely an Uzumaki," Sasuke glanced once more at the shining heavens above him before walking towards his clan's home for dinner. No doubt he was going to receive hell from his wives for being so late.

**Peace,**

**Out.**


End file.
